Return to Altomare
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Years later, Satoshi returns to the city of Altomare and sees a certain someone again.


A/N: Okay, I've been gone for a week. I know I should be working on Hidden, but I don't always do what I supposed to. I visited my old friend in the city I just moved from and we had so much fun. And we were going through her stuff and I found the Pokemon Heroes DVD. I borrowed it in exchange for me drawing a bunch of Lelouch wolves. I hadn't seen it in forever, but I loved the movie. Unfortunatly the disk doesn't work well so I'm scowering the cyber world for info and videos. I never really got the whole PokemonxHuman thing, but I decided to give it a try.

It had been so long since he had last been in Altomare. He always had planned to come back, but his journey had caused the trip to be postponed for quite some time. Now that he was traveling alone for a while before continuing to the next region, Isshu, he finally had some time to visit the city. He remembered many things about the city; the beautiful architecture, the winding canals, the sparkling sea. But as he stood there in the busy street of Altomare, those memories didn't even begin to describe the pure awesomeness of the city.

Satoshi looked up at the clear blue sky, glad that the weather was beautiful. The black haired boy licked his vanilla ice cream as he waited on a decorated bench. The 19 year old boy couldn't wait for her to arrive, the 'girl' he had missed greatly. Her sweetness, her smile, her beautiful face. Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the soft footsteps coming nearer and nearer. He nearly dropped his ice cream when a pair of hands appeared from behind, covering his eyes.

"Latias! I know that's you!" Satoshi laughed as the hands retreated. Satoshi tilted his head back to meet with the gaze of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The brunette 'girl' giggled at the boy and sat down beside him on the bench. Satoshi wrapped his arms around his old friend's shoulders and brought her in for a half hug. Latias giggled as she place her hand on his chest. The two stayed like that for a minute or two before breaking apart. Latias's cheeks were a dusty pink. It had been almost 7 years since he had seen the Latias, and like him, her appearance had changed as well. The pokemon still kept Kanon's form, but it was more mature. Her hair was still the same, done in its unusual way but her clothes were different. Instead of her old green blouse and white skirt, she wore a green dress that ended around her knees and white heels. Satoshi thought she looked gorgeous.

"Wow. You look...amazing!" Satoshi complimented breathlessly. He felt his face heat up when she smiled. He offered his ice cream to the human shaped pokemon. She took a small lick and stood up. Satoshi was confused when she grabbed his wrist and began to run, dragging him with her. He desperately tried to regain his balance. Noticing he was having trouble, she released his wrist and ran on ahead. Satoshi planted both feet on the ground to make sure he wasn't going to fall on his face. When he was safe, he noticed Latias turning the corner. He ran after her, trying to catch up with the quick pokemon.

She wasn't making it easy. The streets of Altomare were confusing, like a citywide maze. It amazed the boy that he could still see her. Suddenly, she made a sharp turn, and she disappeared from the boy's sight. The boy pushed his long legs to their limit, and sped up even more. Knowing Latias, she could vanish for a while before he could find her again. He turned the corner and right smack into a body. He toppled over ontop of it, his knee throbbing. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was on top of Latias. She hadn't been trying to get away but rather she had been waiting for him. Both of their faces turned bright red. Satoshi practically jumped off the pokegirl, embaressed.

It wasn't until he was off her that he noticed where they were. A water pump sat in the middle of the area. It was the place they first met, when Latias was giving his Pikachu water. That was just before Rion and Zanna had tried to attack the Pokemon. Latias, who was still on the ground, reached up and took hold of the trainer's hand in hers. Satoshi blushed and help her up. A little clumsy on the way up, Latias's face collided with the taller boy's chest. It was warm and comforting, and the pokegirl did not want to move. Being next to the young man was pure heaven to her.

Latias lets out a small gasp when she felt Satoshi's arm wrap around her waist, pulling the human shaped girl in closer. She looked up to see a bright pink beautiful face and dazzling amber eyes. No wonder she had fallen in love with the human.

"This place. It's where we first met, huh?" Satoshi said softly, enjoying his friend being close to him. He didn't understand why he felt so calm, so happy when he was near Latias, but he loved being near her. Latias nodded. "I glad you remembered," Latias giggled aloud, surprising Satoshi. Last time he had checked, she couldn't talk. And it wasn't her speaken into his mind with any special psychic ability. She was honestly speaking to him. And her voice was the most beauftiful thing he had ever heard.

"Latias! You can talk?" Satoshi exclaimed, still shocked. Latias giggled again and wrapped both arms around his neck, nodding.

"Kanon taught me how. It took a while to get the hang of it, but I can!" Latias explained, her face drawing closer to his. The heat in Satoshi's face rose. "It makes me seem more human, she says."

"You want to be more human?" Satoshi asked. He thought she was happy being a legendary pokemon that could take human shape. He wouldn't have expected her to want to be more than that. Latias nodded, snuggling up into his neck.

"Yup. I'm doing it for a certain someone," she whispered to him, breathing lightly so that it tickled his skin. Satoshi felt like he couldn't breath.

"Who, may I ask?" Satoshi asked quietly as the two stood together in the shade. The last people in the area left, a red headed trainer giving her Slowpoke some water, so the two were alone. The pokemon looked up at him with her soft brown eyes and smiled. She stood up on her tippy toes and, as if to tell him her answer, gave him a small kiss upon his lips. It was fast and gentle, but Latias put all of her love into it.

She finally took her chance with that kiss; she could still sensation of his soft lips. She hoped Satoshi wouldn't hate her for what she had just done. The thought of losing him was too great. After all, he was a human boy, and, although she was female, she was not human. There would be no way that he could except her feelings.

She looked up at him. Satoshi's face was shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape. He didn't speak or move. Latias felt hot tears bubble up in her eyes. She was right. She shouldn't have done that and now he was going to hate her forever. Upset at herself, she broke away from the surprised boy and tried to run away. She was stopped by a and taking a hold of her wrist.

She looked back to see Satoshi holding onto her arm. He didn't look as surprised; in fact he looked perfectly calm. In a swift motion, he pulled her back into his arm, and he cupped her face in his comforting hands. Latias was confused, but her mind completly stopped when he leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. Surprised at first, she registered what was happening and kissed the boy back. The two broke apart when the need for oxygen became to great.

Satoshi wiped a lone tear away from her smooth cheek and looked at the person he had been in love with all along. Latias. He didn't care if Latias wasn't human. He loved Latias with all his heart. He leaned back down for another kiss and was met by eager lips. The two kissed passionatly alone in the city of Altomare, undisturb. He spoke softly between kisses.

"I love you." Latias felt tears come again as they continued to kiss. Tears of pure joy. She had never been happier in her entire life.

"You don't know how happy you've made me," she whispered between the kisses. "I love you too, Satoshi."

A/N: My first Pokemonx Human. It's kind of weird and I know this a totally obvious ending. Oh well. Please tell me what you think!^^


End file.
